<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love's a game (and I'm winning) by destinyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981948">love's a game (and I'm winning)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol'>destinyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Competition, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyeol/pseuds/destinyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae becomes Chanyeol's rival with too much romantic tension between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love's a game (and I'm winning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there was this tweet once abt rival dynamics but It was like. character A is for real but character B is in it for the sexual tension... and chanchen tbh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>bowling</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Maybe it should be slight suspicious that Jongdae shows up at the bowling alley, considering their past with bowling. Chanyeol doesn’t really think about it, because he still hasn’t had the chance to get back at TVXQ, and he can’t stand the humiliation of that day. <em> Yes, </em>it was that deep, okay?</p><p>But he still doesn’t question it when Jongdae is suddenly there, bright smile, oversized shirt and cap to hide his messy hair, holding up a bowling ball. “I’m here to challenge you.”</p><p>“Challenge me?” Chanyeol wants to laugh, but that’s a bit rude. Although, it’s <em> Jongdae </em>, so he still laughs. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Jongdae’s eyebrows furrow, immediately pouting, like he’s offended Chanyeol wouldn't even consider challenging him. He brings the other hand to his chest, “I’ve been practicing. I’m better than you by this point.”</p><p>Now, rationally, he shouldn’t be so easily provoked. Someone teasing him to get a reaction out of him shouldn’t work like that, but it <em> does </em>, because he’s never been more ready to take up a challenge by now.</p><p>“Okay, you’re on,” he gives in, pathetically fast, but can you <em> blame him </em> ? He stands up, and Jongdae has to look up to him, still looking amused. Chanyeol will make him regret being so <em> amused </em> by this. He closes the gap a bit between them, poking Jongdae’s chest while smiling, like they’re actual rivals. “What do I do if I win? Sorry, <em> when </em>I win.”</p><p>“You’re so arrogant,” Jongdae is smiling, eyes squinty. Not like Chanyeol is noticing those details. “If you win, you have to buy me dinner.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“And if <em> I win </em>, I pay for your dinner. Doesn’t that sound like a deal?”</p><p>“Not really, but I <b> <em>really</em> </b> want to win.” Chanyeol pauses. “If I win, I do that, and you tell everyone in our groupchat that I’m the best bowler there ever was.”</p><p>Jongdae chuckles, “Okay, no problem. Game on?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Chanyeol <em> will </em>win this. Maybe like this, Jongdae will feel the exact same thing Chanyeol felt when they went against TVXQ — the absolute pain in his chest and the way his pride was shattering in tiny, millions of pieces.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Jongdae manages to score a few strikes, which threatens Chanyeol immensely. He turns to him with the biggest grin on his face, saying, “Did you see that?! I’m so good at this!”</p><p>Chanyeol’s heart jumps inside his chest, and, oh, wow. This is getting him more competitive than he expected to. </p><p>Chanyeol <em> is </em> better at bowling and he’s <em> going </em> to win. The way every muscle in his body works to give him the right moves, the way his brain formulates the best strategies and calculates just the <em> right </em>steps to take—</p><p>He wins, of course.</p><p>He raises both of his arms in the air, exclaiming his win loud enough that everyone hears it, and Jongdae claps despite it all. It really fuels his ego, thank God.</p><p>“I’m gonna buy you the <em> best </em>dinner,” Chanyeol promises, and he’s so happy about winning he orders the biggest plate there is. He sits down next to Jongdae, breathing heavily and letting his body slide down the seat until his back is half on the chair and his legs half out. “I’m wiped out.”</p><p>“It’s just bowling,” Jongdae laughs, “But you did really well. I’m impressed. But don’t you agree I’ve been improving! I did so many strikes!”</p><p>Now that he won, Chanyeol can actually admit to it. “Yeah. Were you practicing? With who?”</p><p>That… sounded a lot more jealous than he intended it to. Damn. </p><p>“Not your business,” Jongdae winks at him, and there it is again, Chanyeol’s heart jumping. Man, bowling really wiped him out, didn’t it? “Point is I’m now a worthy rival of you.”</p><p>“Totally,” When is the food arriving? He’s starving. These fries as an appetizer didn’t do much for him. “We’re officially rivals.”</p><p>Jongdae smiled, turning to grab a fry and feeding him.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>He chews happily, glad for the sudden affection. Maybe it’s his winner privilege? He’s being taken care of because he’s a winner. Of course. He extends his winner privilege to Jongdae’s shoulder, head leaning against it. He’s tired, alright.</p><p>Jongdae continues to feed him, and when their real food comes, he still takes one bite and feeds one to Chanyeol. Damn, winning was good if he always got treated like this. Maybe being rivals would bring something great to Chanyeol.</p><p>He gets a picture taken of himself from Jongdae’s phone, while he’s still resting, and Jongdae sends it to the groupchat with the caption: “Everyone, here’s our best bowler, Park Chanyeol!!!”</p><p>Chanyeol smiles at the screen. “Did it hurt your pride to type that?”</p><p>“Oh, totally,” Jongdae does a good act of his eyebrows looking fallen down, and Chanyeol gets great satisfaction from it. (Even if he wants him smiling again.) He punches Chanyeol’s shoulder, playfully. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>“But you love me,” Chanyeol sing-songs. Jongdae only laughs, and they both continue to eat.</p><p>Weird.</p><p>It’s so… <em> fulfilling </em>, more than Chanyeol’s usual wins against other people. This one gives him a warm feeling after the adrenaline wears off. It’s probably the feeling of having an established rival, that’s all.</p><p>“We should do this again,” Jongdae says once they finish eating.</p><p>“What? You like losing this much?”</p><p>Jongdae pouts. “Hey! I’ll win next time!”</p><p>“Less talk, more proof, Kim Jongdae,” Chanyeol grins, but he’s hesitant to leave his spot from Jongdae’s shoulder. He’s… tired, okay? It was comfortable. “Hey, do you want me to drive you home?”</p><p>“Would you do that?” he grins. It’s pretty, Chanyeol will admit it. “Wah, you’re such a classy winner. It’s fun to lose against you!”</p><p>The words stroke his ego and it’s a bit ridiculous how the smallest words do that. “You can even put your own playlist. I’m <em> that </em>nice.”</p><p>Jongdae bounces their entire way back to Chanyeol’s car.</p><p>On the ride back, they sing along to every pop song on Jongdae’s playlist, and Chanyeol feels warm all over.</p><p>So much for rivalry.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>Cbx</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“So, when I take over the C in CBX—"</p><p>Jongdae turns around, facemask still on. “Hey! <em> When </em> ?! There’s no taking over the <em> C </em> in <em> CBX </em>!”</p><p>Chanyeol grins from his bed. “Oh, really? I just did! I’m the new C!”</p><p>“You!” Jongdae throws a towel at him. “It’s EXO <em> Chen-Baek-Xi! </em> <b> <em>Chen! </em> </b> You’re <b> <em>Chan</em> </b>yeol!”</p><p>Chanyeol sticks his tongue out. “There’s one letter of difference between Chanyeol and Chen, don’t you see? I kind of think it’s meant to be. Maybe SM meant to debut <em> me </em>.”</p><p>“Okay, hang on, need to take this off,” Jongdae turns back around.</p><p>There are many things Chanyeol’s been noticing since he and Jongdae became rivals and spending more time together, but the one annoying thing he now is aware of, is that Jongdae’s butt is really cute.</p><p>He’s not staring at it while Jongdae removes his facemask. He’s <em> not </em> ! He’s looking at Jongdae’s general direction <em> and </em>he happens to be bending down. So what if he is staring at his butt? It’s there.</p><p>Jongdae turns back around and Chanyeol immediately looks up, even though there is no way Jongdae was aware of what he was doing.</p><p>“I’m the C,” Jongdae says. He’s so cute, his arms on his hips, meaning business. Chanyeol could pick him up.</p><p>He’s doing this rivalry thing wrong, but not like he’s going to lose.</p><p>“How did that one song go—” Chanyeol starts humming it.<em> “You’re my eeeeverything! I’ll run to you! I’ll make your every day—” </em></p><p>“I don’t sound like that! You totally skipped over the other members’ lines!”</p><p>
  <em> “In this moment, I’m gonna cher—" </em>
</p><p>It happens <em> so </em>quickly. Like a cat, Jongdae pounces on the bed, and lands on top of Chanyeol, drawing both a laugh and a shout from him. He completely repositions himself until he’s properly sitting on top of Chanyeol. “I win.”</p><p>Jongdae shouldn’t have said that.</p><p>A second later, Chanyeol maneuvers them until <em> he’s </em>the one pinning down Jongdae, grinning devilishly when his arms are under Chanyeol’s grip. Jongdae looks up at him, smiling widely, and—</p><p>It’s so disarming; the air is knocked out of Chanyeol’s lungs for an entire second.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jongdae gives in, still carrying that smile, and his eyes are <em> so </em>pretty… “You win. Not fair! You’re far stronger and bigger! That’s playing dirty.”</p><p>Chanyeol should move. Maybe put them in a way where Jongdae was back on top of him, because that was fun… <em> no, </em>Chanyeol should just move.</p><p>“You started,” Chanyeol says as if it’s an excuse. “I’m winning at pinning you down.”</p><p>Jongdae shakes his head. “You’re so silly.”</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you <em> move?" </em></p><p>He should.</p><p>And yet… “I’ll move when you let me be the C in <em> CBX."  </em></p><p>Jongdae pouts. Just as soon as the thought of kissing it away appears, it disappears without a single trace.</p><p>“Guess we’re staying here forever. Or, until your arms give up.”</p><p>“They’re <em> never </em>giving up, okay? They’re gonna be here like this forever.”</p><p>The door to Chanyeol’s room opens. “Hyung, can I sleep— oh, sorry,” Sehun apologizes quickly and steps out.</p><p>Chanyeol immediately drops out of Jongdae’s body, landing next to him on the bed, and they both break into laughter. </p><p>“Oh my God,” Jongdae breathes out, “we have so much explaining to do to Sehunnie.”</p><p>“He’s a big boy, he’ll manage,” Chanyeol replies. Besides, not like they were going to f—</p><p>Bad thought.</p><p>Abort abort abort abort.</p><p>“I’m getting a bit tired,” Chanyeol says instead of ever trying to address his thoughts like he should. “We should go to sleep.”</p><p>“What? Are you really giving up the C in CBX that quickly?”</p><p>“No, you know what? Never mind! I can go <em> all </em> night long! You’re <em> on!" </em></p><p>But it lingers there, in his mind: the way Jongdae looked when he was on top of him, how he looked underneath him, how he kept being pretty no matter in which angle Chanyeol looked.</p><p>Probably not the way he should be thinking about his rival. </p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b>Basketball</b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Chanyeol's lack of voice is really getting to his nerves. </p><p>It's not that he <em> can't </em>talk, it's just not adviced to - and it hurts a fuck ton when he does try it. He avoids it now, unless he desperately needs to say something, but that's the thing: he misses talking so much, he might as well strain his recovery for a little quality time with anyone. </p><p>He bounces the ball aimlessly, throwing it to the ring over and over again. It sucks that the members weren't here to practice or anything; Chanyeol's thoughts were always less crowded if the members were just there as background noise to distract him. </p><p>Now it's just him and the stupid ball. </p><p>The door opens right then and when Chanyeol turns around, relief washes over him. Jongdae waves back at him, smile on his face. "I knew I'd find you here."</p><p>Chanyeol only shrugs. Where else would he be? He hasn't been in the mood to compose, either. There is no voice for him to mark the rhythm to, nothing much happening. The longer he thinks about his situation, the more upset he grows, so he decides to put a stop to it. He takes out his phone, knowing he'll need to write down things to effectively communicate.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be resting, though?" Jongdae wonders out loud, taking the ball out of Chanyeol's hands. "What are you doing here?" </p><p><em> It's boring at home, </em> Chanyeol writes on his Notes app. <em> I wanted to see the members.  </em></p><p>"Ah, I get that," Jongdae gives him one of those comforting smiles of his, when his eyebrows simply rise with sympathy adorning them. "Were you lonely, Chanyeollie? You can always call me, y'know."</p><p>It is a bit pathetic that he's missed interactions so much that the nickname makes him feel better. It's just been lonely, okay? At least Jongdae's presence is a lot more comforting. </p><p>
  <em> I know. You're always in every meeting.  </em>
</p><p>Jongdae laughs. "Well! Can't do anything about that. But seriously. We should go home."</p><p>Chanyeol would rather stay out for hours than go back to his room with no company. He shakes his head, adamant. </p><p>"Fine, how about this? If I win against you, we'll have to go back to the dorms. Sounds good?"</p><p>It feels like it's been <em> ages </em> since Chanyeol has competed against anyone, so his answer is a big <em> yes - </em>it almost hurts his neck from nodding too much. </p><p>Jongdae wasn't bad at basketball, however, he had not practiced as much as Chanyeol had. Plus, he's short. It becomes increasingly funnier the more he runs from Jongdae who can't quite catch up, and it's the most fun Chanyeol has had in ages. </p><p>Of course, they're rivals - and Jongdae plays dirty. He tickles Chanyeol when he least expects it, making him drop the ball and dramatically flop onto the floor. It tickles, okay! He's sensitive! </p><p>Jongdae's smiling face is the first thing that pops up when Chanyeol opens his eyes from the floor. "I win! Time to rest, Chanyeollie. I'll make you company." </p><p>He makes a big show of being displeased and mad that he lost, but being honest, he's glad. Jongdae makes him company for the rest of the day, bringing him food and letting him cuddle against his shoulder. </p><p>He can let the scoreboard say Chanyeol 37,007 - Jongdae 1 for today.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>a moment </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm in love with Jongdae," Chanyeol says, wide-eyed. He turns to Sehun like he discovered the secret of the universe. "Sehun?" </p><p>"Are you waiting for me to act surprised?" Sehun fakely puts his hand over his mouth, as if he were gasping. "Wow, unbelievable. Wah. Chanyeol, really. Wow." </p><p>Chanyeol blinks at him, then at his phone. It was nothing of another world, really. Jongdae had just texted him he'd bring over food for writing tonight and Chanyeol's brain immediately went, <em> wow, I love him.  </em></p><p>"It's not that surprising," Sehun continues, now a little less sarcastic. "It's been like ages since you guys kept up the cute rival façade."</p><p>"Bur he <em> is </em>my rival," Except that he really wants to kiss his rival, as it turns out. "What do I do?" </p><p>"Well, tell him?" </p><p><em> I'm in love with you, </em>Chanyeol sends via text.</p><p>
  <b>Huh???????</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chanyeol?????</b>
</p><p>"I did it," Chanyeol announces. </p><p>"Via<em> text? </em>Hyung, I meant like a confession!" </p><p>"Well. A little too late now," Chanyeol coughs awkwardly. </p><p>
  <em> Sorry I'm impatient and couldn't wait  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I was gonna confess first! </b>
</p><p>Chanyeol breaks into the biggest grin. </p><p>
  <b>Don't move from where you are. I'll kiss you first. </b>
</p><p>No way he was going to let the scoreboard say 37,008 - 2, was he? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading ^_^ haven't written in ages so I'm sorry if anything is rusty or weird!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>